04015
}} is the 4,017th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 4 April, 2005. Plot Part 1 At the Bus Stop, Victoria and Jack look at a sign asking to help find Hamish. Zak and Shadrach approach. Victoria apologises to Zak for losing Hamish. Zak seems fine about it. Victoria offers to stay behind from school and help look for Hamish. Jack tells her she won't and sees her off on the bus. Zak tells Jack not to be too hard on Victoria. Jack says this makes them even as one of the Zak's lads stole one of his cows a few years ago. Jack walks off. Zak shouts out for Hamish. In Smithy Cottage, Paddy is frantically looking for his glasses. Emily finds them. Paul arrives and asks Paddy if he minds that Emily is being whisked away. Paddy is self-absorbed and says he wishes someone would whisk him away. Paddy rushes off. In the Woolpack back room, Louise and Terry are sat on the sofa. Terry is reading the paper whilst Louise sorts through the post. They talk about Matthew. Val comments that they are just sucking up to Matthew until they have their loan. Louise insists that Matthew is a friend and comments that Val is only jealous because nobody will take her out for dinner. Val agrees and suggests that she should flutter her eyelashes at Matthew. Terry says that it is Louise who Matthew is interested in. Val comments that Matthew must be desperate as Louise isn't even available. In Pear Tree Cottage, Katie walks in and asks if she can apply for the secretarial position. Matthew says that the applications are closed. Tom walks out and Katie explains to him that she wanted to apply for the job. Tom says they can squeeze her in at 3pm. Tamsin comments that her appointment is at 3pm. Tom says Tamsin can see him at 9am. Tamsin moans that she was planning to have a lie in. Tom says he will see all the serious candidates in the afternoon. Matthew asks Tom why he gave Katie an interview pointing out that they fired Katie. Tom points out that it was Sadie who fired Katie and says that this makes a big difference. In the Post Office, Donna and Marlon leave for their day out. Katie walks into the shop and tells Donna that she has an interview for the Kings. Katie asks if Donna minds her applying. Donna acts as if she isn't bothered. Outside the Cricket Pavilion, Hamish walks in and sniffs Cain who is asleep in there. Cain wakes up looking bewildered. In the Vets surgery, Libby tells Paddy that a rep rang who wanted to meet up with him. Libby asks if he has had a productive morning. Paddy says that he got all the way up to Connelton Brow and realised that he had forgotten his wellies. He says that Jeb Wilson's farm is very muddy. Libby suggests that Paddy needs something sweet and sticky from Viv. Paddy asks what Libby means. Libby says that she was meaning she could get him a cake from Viv's shop. Paddy insists that he will go to the shop saying he needs to get some mint balls. In the Woolpack, Laurel and Nicola walk in. Laurel rushes over to see Ashley. Val comments that she thought Diane was supposed to be taking things easy. Val offers to cover Diane's shift. Diane replies over her dead body saying that Val would short change the customers and help herself to the stock. Matthew walks in. Val comments that she heard about yesterday and says if he ever needs a woman around to make up numbers, she is available. Matthew asks if she has a daughter. Nicola and Diane titter. Laurel, Ashley and Nicola talk about the cake baking competition. Nicola asks why Laurel can't judge the competition. Ashley explains that it is a highly competitive competition and some of the ladies could get nasty about it. Jarvis approaches and tells Ashley that he will donate a crate of home brew for the raffle and a gismo for the tombolla. Katie and Robert enter the pub. Katie is worrying about the King's job and says that if she doesn't get the position she might go back to college. Robert says Katie doesn't need a piece of paper to prove how good she is. Louise is waiting for a taxi which is late to take her into Hotten. Matthew offers to take Louise to Hotten insisting that they have to visit the accountant anyway. Louise accepts the lift and they leave. Part 2 In the Vet's surgery, Libby is sat with her feet up reading a magazine. Viv walks in and asks to speak to Paddy. Libby informs Viv that Paddy is out and asks if she can help. Viv asks Libby if she thinks rabbits get lonely. Libby laughs and says that animals like companionship. Libby says Paddy will be nipping to the shop soon. Viv rushes out. Outside Wishing Well Cottage, Cain shouts at Zak through the window telling him that he has something for him. Zak comes out and sees Hamish. Zak thanks Cain and comments that he'll be expecting a reward. Cain tells him to forget it and walks off. In the car, Louise asks if Matthew and Sian are serious. Matthew says that him and Sian are just good friends like him and Louise. In Mill Cottage, Laurel is on the internet. Emily walks in with Paul and tells Laurel and Nicola that he is giving Emily a make-over. Paul tells Emily that he plans to bring out her inner self. Laurel gets excited. In the car, Matthew hopes that Terry didn't get annoyed at him for saying Louise was attractive. Louise says Matthew was hardly flirting and that she can never tell when he is. Matthew says he couldn't put up with Louise working in a bar having lots of men eyeing her up if they were an item. Louise says it's a good job she is with Terry and he isn't the jealous type. Louise says Terry's [Woods|ex wife was a landlady so he knows what to expect. Matthew asks how Terry split up with his wife. Louise says she ran off with a brewery rep. They both laugh. In Café Hope, Viv walks in to complain to Dawn about her morning. Dawn says she is leaving as she has done four hours and has to collect TJ. Viv pays Dawn. In Mill Cottage, Paul is doing Emily's make-up. Emily is reluctant at first but soon begins to relax. Emily comments that Paddy and her relationship is like a crusty old loaf. They laugh. In the café, Viv tells Shadrach that she's closing. Shadrach insists on having a pork pie. He makes a pass at Viv and she tells him she has a panic button at the ready. The bell rings from the shop. Viv rushes through. Paddy is there. He asks for some mint balls. Viv climbs up a ladder to get them and spies Paddy looking at her legs. Viv asks if he was looking at her. Paddy says that he knows they promised not to do anything. Viv asks if Paddy liked what he saw when she was on the ladder. Paddy says he did and apologises. Viv tells Paddy to stay where he is. She walks into the café and shoves Shadrach out. She locks the doors. Viv turns to Paddy and asks what he thinks. They start to kiss and knock a few shelves over. Viv pushes Paddy to the ground and leaps on top of him laughing. In the pub, Val asks Laurel why she isn't living with Ashley. Laurel tells Val it's complicated. Ethan reminds Val that there are rules to be kept. Val says that what goes on between consenting adults in the privacy of their own room should be their own business. Laurel agrees. Val teases Ethan about what is going on in his bedroom. Ethan walks off. Matthew teases Louise. In the village, Zak sees Cain and asks if he wants a pint. Cain ignores him and walks into the pub. Zak tells Jack that he has found Hamish thanks to Cain. Jack tells Zak he owes Cain a pint courtesy of Victoria's pocket money. Donna and Marlon get off the bus. Donna comments on having to listen to Viv moan about being left on her own all day. In the shop, Viv climbs back up from beneath the bar, her hair is a mess. Paddy appears from behind the bar. They can't believe what has just happened, then burst into laughter. They start to kiss again. Donna bangs at the door. Paddy and Viv start rushing about rearranging the shop In Mill Cottage, Paul asks Emily if she has enjoyed the experience of being pampered. Emily says it was lovely. Paul shows Emily the finished result. Emily leaves. Nicola walks in and is impressed. At the shop, Donna walks in and wonders what all the mess is from. Paddy appears and explains that it was Buffy who was let loose. Viv and Paddy stare lovingly at one another whilst Donna chatters on about getting Buffy a mate. Outside the shop, Emily walks up as Paddy is leaving. Emily asks Paddy if he notices anything different about her. Paddy is distracted and doesn't notice. Emily spells it out to him and he says that she looks different and that there was nothing wrong with the old Emily. Emily walks off upset. Paddy shouts after her that he is sorry and that he is very lucky to have her. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday